


A Drabble: Sex With A Runner

by LegoLock



Series: Mystery Runner [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mystery runner and his fabulous ass are really turning Sherlock on in the worst way possible...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drabble: Sex With A Runner

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it's just sex...not detailed, but that's all it's about. Sorry, couldn't help myself, I shamelessly love making them have sex...
> 
> (Disclaimer: Sherlock and the works don't belong to me, I'd like them to, but they don't.)

Sherlock and John ran from the park to Baker Street. It wasn’t far and it gave Sherlock a chance to revel at the close proximity of his jogger. He could fully appreciate the flex and bulge of every muscle in the man’s back and ass and legs. He could watch every bead of sweat trail over his wonderfully bared abdomen. The rhythmic rasp of John’s breathing mingled with the heady concoction of his masculine musk and his deodorant proved to be extremely arousing. So much so that Sherlock was nearly grimacing by the time the flat came into view. The ever growing bulge in the front of John’s shorts suggested that Sherlock wasn’t the only one aroused.

The detective slammed open the door and they tumbled inside, barely closing the door before their bodies collided and limbs tangled in a maddeningly desperate way. John pinned Sherlock against the wall rather aggressively, pressing his panting body against him so Sherlock could feel the dampness and heat through his shirt. The lanky man grunted as his back connected with th wall, reveling in the flex of muscles that were used to pin him there. Sherlock’s lithe hands splayed over John’s sweat slicked back as the blonde jogger dragged the detective’s lips down, by gripping his lapels again, to his for a desperate and breathless kiss.

The kiss was hot, hard, and too short for Sherlock’s taste. His lips tried to follow John’s as the panting jogger pulled away to gasp for breath. The blonde licked his lips, his heart thudding wildly in his chest as he savoured the sweet desperation on the man’s face and the the small whimper that escaped his throat. A faint blush touched Sherlock’s cheeks and he ran his tongue over his lips to taste the salty tang that lingered there. John shifted a powerful thigh between Sherlock’s legs, his pupils dilated as he pressed his thigh to Sherlock’s straining cock. The lanky detective dragged his nails over John’s back, feeling a ripple of muscles before the smaller man arched his back and pressed their bodies even closer together. 

“Oh god...John…” He breathed in a raspy, deep, tone.

“Bed?” John growled in his commanding tone, which turned Sherlock’s knees weak.

All Sherlock could managed was just a breathless nod toward the stairs, almost falling when John untangled himself and pulled him off the wall. The blonde man headed up the stairs, his fingers intertwining with Sherlock’s as he all but dragged the man up the stairs. Sherlock appreciated the exquisite view of John’s flexing ass and his cock jerked at the heated glance John raked him with from over his shoulder. In a heartbeat they were bolting up the stairs and tumbling through the first door into the flat.

Sherlock tossed his coat and scarf as quickly as he could, grabbing John’s face for a desperately passionate kiss. His long fingers playing in John’s damp hair as he drank in the deep scents of John’s unique perfume, which overwhelmed the stagnant air swirling around them. John staggered under his sudden passionate assault, his hands finding Sherlock’s belt and instant before he tripped and pulled them both the the floor. John’s hard, panting, body protested at being landed on, but the protests went ignored in favour of tearing open Sherlock’s shirt while John devoured his mouth.

Sherlock made an unexpected noise of pleasure when John shoved down his shorts and started to free the detective from his trousers. Sherlock moaned desperately and rolled them over, bumping his head into a small coffee table. Sherlock hardly noticed, too distracted with watching John straddle his hips. He could feel every muscle move in John’s powerful legs, his cock throbbing against his pale stomach with need. John licked his lips softly.

“You look good under me…” The blonde breathed.

“I like you up there…” Sherlock murmured at the same time.

In a heartbeat, John was leaning over to kiss Sherlock again. One hand worked between their bodies to grip Sherlock’s heated cock and stroke it slowly. Sherlock broke the kiss and buried his fingers in John’s hair, pressing his mouth to the crook of John’s neck and suckling the salty flesh with a purr of contentment. His cock burned with need as John worked the leaking fluids over the length slowly.

Sherlock groaned and nearly screamed against the runner’s throat when John slowly guided himself onto Sherlock's cock. John gasped and panted heavily, his face contorted with the same beautiful exertion he often wore while running, as he slowly took the detective to the hilt. Sherlock sat up gently and let John wrap his strong legs around him, his long fingers his gripping that smooth ass with the greatest pleasure.

John’s flexing muscles were almost enough to send Sherlock over the edge. He arched his back and rolled his hips, listening to the strangled noise catch in John’s throat. John’s arms circled the lithe detective as he flexed his straining thighs to rock in time with Sherlock. It seemed to take only a few moments before both cried out as their orgasms gripped them. John’s throbbing cock spurting between their closely pressed bodies. 

Sherlock pressed his face into John’s damp neck and panted. in time with John, who nuzzled his cheek against Sherlock’s wild hair. 

John licked his lips and savoured the pleasurable moment, “We need to work on your stamina…” He growled playfully, “The only way you’ll improve is twenty-four hours training…”

“Can you start right now?”

“Maybe...after I finish my run…” John smirked, watching Sherlock lick his lips with eager anticipation.


End file.
